The present invention relates to a closing device for a drawer and includes a holding part, a latch part and a spring tensioning such two parts into an engaged position. For example, the holding part is fastened to a furniture body and the latch part to a drawer. The latch part having at least two different guide tracks for guiding the holding part, and the holding part is guided along different guide tracks during opening and closing of the drawer. The holding part engages in a notch of the latch part in the closed position of the drawer.
Conventional closing devices effect only closing of a drawer when the drawer has been pushed into the furniture body. The closing device can be opened by means of a key or direct actuation of the lock member, for example via a press button system.